Six Degrees of Separation
by Haoi
Summary: Everything was going well for Carlos and Logan but one kiss from another can't possible change it all. Can it? Logan and Carlos confront their feelings and wonder if they are going to able to settle this. Rated M for Sexual scene at the start and probably future use of Language. Sequel to 'A trip to the mall'. AU and sad but I made it so that there is fun things as well.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Well hello Guys. If you think it my other fic was good then you're going to hate me for this one. This is just a prologue and I can't believe it turned out so well. I don't want to spoil anything and I have school in ten minutes so...enjoy my new story. Which is a sequel to 'A trip to the Mall'**

**Also I won't be updating this week I have lots of tests to revise and study for. Wish me luck :3 and don't hate me. This is based out of the song by the Script. **

* * *

_**Six Degrees of Separation - Prologue**_

* * *

Logan was smiling. As he walked down from the parked car of the apartment a box was between his hands carrying it to a house. It was Carlos' and Logan's 1 year anniversary. It felt like it was only last week that they met in the shoe store.

Clutching the box closer to his chest as he thought of the contents inside he smiled to himself. The pearls of white reflecting light from the sun that was hanging above the world with a friendly smile that makes the most grumpiest person alive twitch with happiness.

Logan approached the apartment complex and quickly went inside climbing up the stairs to get to the second floor. The smile never left his face as he got up to the door and knocked as best as he could.

The door swung open and revealed within it the tall brunette. He smiled at Logan before inviting him in. Logan smiled back then went in and straight to the living room and sat down on the familiar cream couch that he couldn't get enough of, not because Carlos and him were making out on it just two weeks ago. His face got red for a second as he thought about it.

James walked in and stared at the blushing boy for a minute before opening his mouth, "What're you thinking about?"

The pale boy stopped staring into space and looked at the tall brunette and then looked away again. He was caught in the act now and there was no getting away from it.

"N-nothing." He lied as he hid his face because of embarrassment.

James gave a chuckle seeing the boy like this was funny not just to him but for Carlos as well. He walked out again after he said that Carlos will be out of the shower in a couple of minutes. He then teased him saying he can join him if he wanted.

Logan blushed even deeper red seeing the Godfather enjoying the torture, Logan felt a sudden tightness at the thought of having a shower with Carlos. Sure he's done it before but James offered, no that would be bad. He just sighed and looked out the window trying to see the happiness outside.

Ten minutes later Carlos walked into the living room, wrapped up in only a white towel. He chuckled seeing the pale boy stare at him for a little bit too long for him to start drooling. Carlos walked closer and pulled Logan up from the cream couch and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away to see a more relaxed Logan from it.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Well then, Happy One Year Logie!"

With that Logan smiled and he kissed Carlos more deeply again hands reaching around his waist to pull him in. They were interrupted by a chough from James. Both boys looked at the brunette and blushed they completely forgot about him. James gave a small chuckle before he asked what was in the box. Logan smiled and told Carlos to open the box. Smiling the Latino quickly ran to the cream sofa, where the box lay, and ripped open the top of the box.

The contents of the box were all Carlos ever wanted. James was there when he opened it thinking it was something dirty like a dildo or something but to his surprise-or maybe he was slightly disappointed-that it was just another pair of converse Carlos said he wanted but never had the money to buy it and that James refused to spend money on shoes again. After parading about the room for what seems like forever, the Latino smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thank You so much Logie!"

The pale boy blushed as he held onto his hands.

"You're welcome. Ready to leave?"

Carlos nodded and pulled Logan to the door saying goodbye to the tall brunette as he said bye back.

"Try not to have sex too early."

"Shut Up!" Carlos shouted before slamming the door.

James laughed as he went to his bedroom, his godson is growing up too fast but he didn't mind. He smiled heading to the shower. He has a date tonight as well.

-x-x-x-

Carlos sat down on the farthest booth of the diner. He loved it here: the food, the people, the nice service. He loved everything basically but most of all he loved that Logan has managed to get a job here again seeing that Carlos can visit him every time now.

They spent all the important events here. On Carlos' nineteenth birthday, they were at the diner. On Logan's twenty-second they spent it here. Now their anniversary. Logan smiled as he looked at Carlos looking at his menu, tongue licking his lips as he saw the specials.

"Hi Guys!" Camille suddenly interrupted Logan's dirty thoughts. "What's the occasion?"

"You know what." Logan said smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah, I do but I just want to make it interesting."

"Well waitress, it's our anniversary." Carlos said as he put down the menu.

"It is!" Camille said pretending to be surprised. "Wow!"

Both the boys laughed as they ordered the same thing: cheeseburger and tray of fries with a large chocolate milkshake. Camille wrote it down and she went off to get the orders.

"I love you." Carlos suddenly said and made Logan blush.

"I love you more." Logan said going to reach Carlos' lips with his and gave him a small peck.

Camille then walked to their table again and handed them their order before she said to 'have fun' and 'no naughty business'.

Logan shook his head once more before picking up the straws and plunging them in the milkshake before drinking from it; Carlos doing the same.

They smiled as they downed about half way and stopped each picking up their burger and taking a bite out of it. Carlos closed his eyes with content as the meat practically melted in his mouth and the cheese glided past his tongue with good flow. He couldn't help but giving a contented sigh as he placed it down again, trying to resist wolfing down his food. He glanced up to see Logan surprised that he wasn't doing the exact same thing he was trying not to do.

"You want to wolf it down don't you?" Logan said raising an eyebrow as well as smiling at Carlos.

Carlos' hands shook as he nodded his head, trying his best to behave. Logan chuckled picking up a fry and eating it. He couldn't stop smiling as he chewed the potato. Carlos bit his bottom lip still resisting to just wolf down everything. He took a breath in and then out picking up the burger again and taking a medium size bite from it.

Chuckling yet again Logan started digging in on his own burger taking medium bites as well. He watched as Carlos was digging into his fries trying not to stuff his face with them as well. He sighed and smiled at him.

"Go ahead Carlos." Logan said as he placed his burger down.

Carlos stared with a surprised eye. He picked up his burger and just took a giant bite and then started chewing just before he stuffed about a dozen of the French fries into his mouth. He saw Logan and the pale boy was smiling; he was always smiling and that made him so happy.

A couple of minutes later both boys were drinking from the milkshake their eyes gazing at each other. They finished the milkshake then smiled.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged before thinking of an idea about going to the park. He told Logan about the idea and the other boy nodded his head and gestured for Camille to come over so they can pay and leave.

"So where are you two off to then?" She said as she cam over. "Are doing it straight after this!?"

Logan shushed her before asking for the bill.

"No! We are going to stroll in the park first."

"So you will be doing it later though?"

Logan blushed before standing up and trying to take the bill form Camille but she said that it was on the house and Logan, having his pride, cannot stand that. He managed to bargain the boss into paying for the milkshake at least. Carlos giggled the whole way through the bargain as he found it cute that Logan still has the whole 'pride' thing with him.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked as he put his wallet back into his back pocket.

Carlos nodded and him and Logan strolled down to the door. Camille shouted back at them and when they turned she was already in front of them hugging the two guys.

"Have fun." She teased before turning around to the counter.

The two boys blushed and left the diner hands wrapped around each other's.

-x-x-x-

The way they felt together was perfect. They have been walking in the park for a half an hour now, their hands linking together like puzzle pieces. A smile touched upon Carlos' lips as they sat at the park bench still relishing on their anniversary date."I love you." Logan said as he leaned closer to Carlos nuzzling his neck."I love you more." Carlos replied smiling as Logan started kissing his neck loving the way his boyfriend was all romantic over him. "Not possible." Logan said taking a breath before moving onto his lips. "Lets go back to the apartment, James has a date right?"The Latino nodded as he stood up and pulled the pale boy with him. They headed for the truck Carlos now owned and opened the doors. The pale boy sitting at the passenger seat and the other at the driving seat. Turning the ignition the car roared to life and they were on their way. Logan holding onto Carlos' hand tightly and the boy did the same but he kept looking forward in case they accidentally crashed. The apartment was half an hour away and the vehicle was filled with the same phrase 'I love you'' as the journey went on.

-x-x-x-

When they got home and the door closed, Logan's hands were already up Carlos' shirt roaming it. His lips were also on the Latino's kissing them with fire and passion. He tweaked the Latino's right nipple causing the same boy to moan and Logan took that as cue to insert his tongue into his mouth. He explored it as he pulled down the zipper from the hoody and then he pulled Carlos' shirt up to his head removing it, exposing the skin to the cold.

Carlos moaned as his shirt was removed. His cock beginning to harden as he trusted his hips to Logan's already hard member. They both moaned again then he felt Logan licking his neck, blowing on it every so often to chill Carlos out making his body tense. He loved it when that happened.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Logan said as he stopped kissing Carlo's neck.

Carlos can only nod before he saw Logan strip his top off. He watched as the pale boy pulled him into the bedroom closing and locking the door. He turned around; back against the door as he pushed gently on the Latino's chest.

The Latino touched upon the side of the bed and he plopped down on it, Logan coming along with him. Carlos groaned as the skin on skin contact was achieved and Logan trailed kisses starting from his jaw line onto his chest. Logan was closing in on his crotch before he stopped by abdomen and he looked up with the eyes. Carlos looked down seeing those blown up eyes he couldn't help but moan at the sight and the urged the pale boy to continue and before he knew it Logan was unbuttoning his jeans then pulling it down along with the boxer.

The tanned boy hissed as the frigid air hit his throbbing member but was soon warm again as Logan engulfed his member fully down to the lat inch. Carlos gasped at the feeling and he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the pale boy's throat. He closed his eyes shut as he laced his fingers through the brunette hair and slowly tugged at it. This, in turn, cause the brunette to moan loudly sending vibrations throughout the whole rod.

"Oh! God Logie!" Carlos moaned as he pulled Logan from his activity and then towards him kissing him fiercely, he could taste himself from the pale boy's mouth as his own tongue danced around Logan's mouth.

He swallowed down the moans Logan gave as their hands roamed each other's body once again. Logan stopped by Carlos' member and stroked it slowly, feeling it throb in his hands still slick from his saliva.

"You didn't let me finish." Logan smirked as he started stroking faster.

"I-I couldn't help it." Carlos managed to say as he arch his hips trying to fuck Logan's hand.

Logan laughed before taking off his jeans pulling it down to reveal his own erection. Carlos stared at it, it was leaking pre-cum as he gripped it with his left hand stroking it slowly causing Logan to moan.

"I want you in me this time round Carlos." Logan breathed as he sat down on Carlos' lap. "I want that cock inside of me."

Carlos nodded and lifted off the white pillow revealing a bottle of lube underneath. Logan cocked an eyebrow seeing the lube and then stared at Carlos.

"I was prepared." Carlos smirked as he popped open the bottle and squished some onto his fingers.

He guided them along Logan's twitching hole before entering with one finger, circulating it around the whole trying his best to stretch him.

The pale boy couldn't help but just moan out loud. He was pushing back on the one finger and he gasped as a second one entered him. He moaned even louder as it began scissoring him. He nuzzled Carlos' neck then started biting and kissing it making sure to mark the Latino.

Carlos grimaced at the bites as he pulled out of Logan earning a whimper from the pale boy. He then grabbed the bottle again as he squeezed out the contents on his hand then started slicking his leaking member.

"You ready?" Carlos said kissing Logan's left nipple giving it a short bite.

Logan nodded his head before lifting his hips up and waiting for Carlos' member to touch his twitching hole. Once he felt it he couldn't help but slam down causing pain and pleasure for him as he moaned out the Latino's name.

The Latino also moaned out as he laid back down on the bed just watching Logan. He nodded at the pale boy who then started moving bouncing up and down on Carlos' cock. The moans coming from him were enough for Carlos as he started stroking Logan as fast as he could.

Logan couldn't take it anymore as he leaned onto Carlos and kissed him on the lips, Carlos was now taking the wheel and started thrusting into Logan. Logan moaned into the kiss and he gasped as his sweet spot was hit.

"Right there! Carlos!" He moaned before diving into the kiss again his lips feeling bruised from the bites Carlos was giving.

Carlos nodded his head as he stroked Logan faster as well as thrust harder into Logan; sweet spot being hit every time. Logan moaned as he announced his orgasm and before he could do it he dragged out a moan and sprayed his cum between their bodies. Carlos also moaned as Logan tightened around him and he gave out his orgasm deep inside the pale boy. They were both panting as Logan nuzzled Carlos' neck again humming against it. Carlos cupped both Logan's cheek and started kissing him again this time more slowly and caring.

"How was I?" He then asked his breathing returning to its normal rate.

"Better than I ever imagined." Logan replied giving a peck to his lips again.

Carlos smiled as he closed his eyes falling gently asleep. Logan smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before pulling the blanket over them both and he too slept on his chest not caring whether or not Carlos was inside him or not.

-x-x-x-

Carlos woke up the next day. The first thing he noticed was Logan; he wasn't on his chest anymore. He panicked before he smelt the smell of pancakes. He smiled knowing that James can't cook pancakes and easily deducted that it was Logan.

Getting up and putting on a pair of boxes he exited the bedroom and into the kitchen and froze when he noticed that it wasn't Logan. It was in fact his homeroom teacher: Kendall Knight.

"Morning!" He called out to Carlos when he turned around seeing Carlos.

"W-wait Wh-what's happening here?" He said before blushing noticing that his teacher was also wearing boxers only; also it was the same one he got James for his birthday just a week ago.

"I was the date." He smiled as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table gesturing Carlos to have it. "I made pancakes."

"Where's James?" He asked.

"He had to go to work but he told me you were here considering you left your hoody and shirt in front of the door."

"Did you um…"

"What? Oh no." Kendall said blushing. "Not yet."

Carlos was somehow relieved at this and he took the plate of pancakes from the table and carried it out of the kitchen, he was confused yet happy for James that he found someone but he didn't expect it to be his teacher. He gave out a sigh as he walked into the hallway seeing his boyfriend looking for him in front of the door; topless.

"Hey Logie!" He chirped seeing a blush on the boy's face.

"Carlos!? Where the hell have you been?" He said slight panic.

Carlos loved that about Logan. He was so protective, Just like James, and he felt protected around him.

"I was just getting some breakfast with…um…yeah." He replied before smiling at Logan.

Logan looked at the plate of pancakes Carlos was holding and he smiled. '_He cooked for me._'

They went inside the room and dug in on the pancakes. Logan wondering where his shirt was and Carlos told him that he forgot it somewhere near the front and that James saw it when he came in; Logan felt embarrassed about that as he scratched the back of his head earning a giggle from Carlos.

-x-x-x-

After two hours of looking for the shirt Logan has misplaced they found it inside the dryer, Logan wondering why they just didn't look inside there in the first place instead of spending some time looking for it in the living room.

Whilst they were looking Carlos tried to hide Kendall away inside James' room and told him not to come out till he said so. Nodding Kendall stayed inside the room playing with James' products and watching TV.

"Well I'll see you later today?" Logan said as he put on the shirt.

"Yeah. Will you be working in the diner?"

Logan nodded before giving a small peck on the lips to Carlos then he opened the door and he exited the apartment.

Carlos sighed before knocking on James' door were his teacher was inside. The door opened revealing Kendall dressed up now with what he thought he was wearing yesterday.

"Yeah…I think I should leave too." Kendall said before stepping around Carlos and he looked around grabbing the keys from the coffee table. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Carlos tensed up, he would never see his teacher the same again. All he could do was wave as his teacher walk out the front door leaving Carlos frozen in place thinking about what James and his teacher did last night.

-x-x-x-

"So about Mr. Knight." Carlos said and James tensed up looking forward trying no to crash.

"What about him?" He raised an eyebrow but kept looking forward.

"Why was he at home?"

"He…well…I was his…"

"Date?"

James nodded and Carlos smirked then laughed. He told James that it was okay for him to date his teacher he was just wondering why he was at home and not James.

"Whatever I keep getting called to the office I'll drop you off at the diner."

The car slowed to a halt and Carlos hopped out sighing as he saw the trusty red and white diner he truly loved.

"I'll see you later, Carlos."

"Are you really going to the office or is that an excuse to just fuck Mr. Knight again?"

"Watch your mouth young man and…maybe."

Carlos rolled his eyes as he said his good bye and the car left stating that he has to get Logan to drop him off as he would be busy all night.

The Latino boy laughed as he walked into the diner, his whole body froze when he saw Logan being kissed by another man. The rage was growing inside of him as he rushed to behind the man kissing Logan. He could see that Logan was trying to break away and that hurt him more rage blinding his mind thinking that Logan was enjoying it.

"What the hell!?" Carlos shouted attracting Camille, who was equally shocked.

Logan's eyes widened and he pushed the man kissing him away and he quickly went to Carlos' side. He rubbed his arms and Carlos slapped it away and he took a step back.

"I trusted you." Carlos said tears pricking his eyes trying to be strong and not cry. "I loved you."

"Carlos you don't understand he was coming on to me. I didn'-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Carlos yelled at Logan again and he turned around and left. Before he left he shouted out to Logan:

"_**I hate you and we will never be together again!**_"

Logan stood there frozen and a hand roamed up against his back seeing the person that was harassing him there. Logan pushed him away as he felt depression creep up in his head and he too left the diner and straight into the staff room.

Camille chased after him trying to calm him down but it was to late, she was too late. Logan and Carlos has broken up, there was nothing that could fix that anymore.


	2. You Think The Worst Is A Broken Heart

**A/N - Hi there? *Waves* Okay maybe I didn't say when I was going to upload the next chapter but***cough***expect***cough* **one next week. Now I don't promise anything because I find myself procrastinating a lot. I am like a master at that now XD**

**Little heads up there may be a lot of sadness in this chapter I don't really know but at least I wrote it. I tried to make it lengthy but I only managed 4.2k words :C I kinda wanted 5K but I jsut don't want to stuff all the information in one chapter. Oh well only 5 more to go I guess and I already know how this is going to end C: and you peoples will have to endure this long and treacherous wait for the ending. I'm telling you I won't drop hints in the chapters so don't even bother haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, if I did I would probably make Carlos my legal brother (the showverse one, teh realverse one is too mature for me) so that we can play video games and act childish all the time :p**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - First, You think the Worst is a broken heart**_

* * *

Logan spent the rest of the day inside the staff room in the corner. His cheeks red and his eyes were puffy and red. Camille had offered to help but he rejected it. Nothing was going to fix this now. He sighed as the tears came back at the thought of Carlos, alone by himself without him by his side. He closed his eyes and relished in the thought of the Latino. This is going to be a long journey for him to forget about the Latino; he knew that but he just couldn't-wouldn't-move on without seeing real proof that he was not needed anymore.

Camille walked in with a sad expression. She knew that Logan needed someone more than ever and she also wanted to help him. She approached the heartbroken boy in the corner and she hesitated to put a hand on the brunette's shoulder but when she did the long haired girl smiled at how accepting Logan was becoming; he was so hostile just hours ago.

"Are you okay now?" She asked a smile still on her face but immediately frowned when Logan didn't respond. He was quieter now and was not opening up.

It was true that Logan didn't want to talk, but he appreciated his best friend helping him recover but…it was just too soon and his heart was crumbling as he tried to build a wall around it. He sighed and stood up, Camille immediately doing the same then gave him a hug. Logan embraced her before pushing her away and exiting the building through the back; the room not losing the air of his feelings.

The girl followed Logan and saw him entering the car. She tapped on the window and Logan looked at her. Camille's heart squeezed as she saw the expression on her friend's face. The face of a man not willing or refusing to move on and that's when she knew that she can't do anything; not yet.

-x-x-x-

Carlos spent the whole time walking home. He reached the apartment after a couple of hours. The diner was far way and out of his mind right now as the rage built inside him. Though he never heard the story it was too late. He would not change his mind about the whole situation. He sighed as tears start trickling down from his eyes, he trudged around in the lobby before entering the elevator to take him upstairs.

The door opened and the instant he was inside and the door closed he fell right there crying as he thought about Logan. His heart too was being broken every lasting minute. He wanted to come back to the diner but the image of Logan loving another man but him shocked him back to reality. His face twisted up in anger and his hands clenched into fists. He stood up and punched the door hard enough for the knuckles to draw blood. The pain wasn't as bad as the pain he was feeling inside him.

Then the door opened shocking Carlos as he staggered back. His face frowned as he looked down straight after he saw who it was.

James walked in by himself plastic bag in one hand and a bottle of wine on the other. He was going to treat Carlos to a nice dinner but as soon as he saw his sobbing Godson in front of him he placed the contents in his hands and immediately pulled the boy into a warm hug.

"Hey…What's wrong?" He asked as he kissed the boy's hair.

Carlos was hesitant but tried to speak, "It's…Logan…"

James frowned. How can that boy do something like this to Carlos? "Did something bad happen?"

"I broke up with him…"

That's when Carlos broke down again tears flooding his cheeks falling on James' grey jacket staining it a dark colour. His Godson just broke up with his boyfriend but why? He couldn't force himself to ask the question as the boy kept sobbing and he tightened up around the Latino trying to rock him gently.

"I'll take you to your room." James said before kissing Carlos' head again and directing the boy to his room.

Once they were there Carlos laid on the bed his tears stopped and drying up faster that he had imagined on his face. James was there sitting beside him trying to process the current situation. He hasn't asked about the break up as he figured Carlos won't be able to find out. All he did was embrace Carlos's body as he tried to tell him to sleep. The tanned boy nodded before closing his eyes then with that he was sound asleep. James tried to escape but Carlos stirred in his sleep leaving James to be beside him till the morning. He sighed before thinking that he should give Logan a visit.

-x-x-x-

Logan woke up with a start, the tears kept streaming even though he tried to stop them. He has been drifting in and out of sleep. He looked a the digital clock on his bedside table: 5:00.

The pale boy gave another sigh wiping the tears from his face and getting up, noting that he used to get up from this exact bed with him. He felt his heart break again, something that was beginning to feel normal to him. Every time he thought of him his heart cracks his brain goes fuzzy and he tries to stop the tears.

His kitchen lights went on after flicking it open then he headed for the fridge. Once open he saw, again his heart falling to pieces, everything he liked. He reached inside taking everything out and placing them in the trash. He couldn't help it. He was trying, so hard, to move on. He just couldn't.

He then heard a knock on the door. Logan hesitated as he looked into the open trash, the food wasted. The knock on the door happened again and his head somehow got an idea that it was him and that he forgave Logan. Quickly exiting his kitchen and rushing to the door flinging it open his eyes widened when he saw James.

"Hey Logan-wait!" James managed to say before Logan could slam the door.

"Please, I'm telling you now that I am alright." Logan said as he tried to close the door again.

"I just wanted to talk to you about it. Please. I got you breakfast." James said lifting up a brown bag. "Just give me a chance to talk to you and I promise I will leave you alone after."

Sighing Logan let the tall brunette in taking the brown bag when he was handed it. He opened it and saw two chocolate chip muffins, he took one and started eating it as he directed James to sit on the mahogany coloured sofa.

"Is he alright?" Logan said still standing up after swallowing.

"Yeah for now. He told me he was moving on."

Logan tensed up again and he felt another piece getting away from himself. He sat down beside James before another tear could get through. He took a deep breath and then exhaled calming in the process. He couldn't figure out why he moved on so fast. Logan felt a hand rub his back before the man spoke again.

"I can tell you are heartbroken but can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Logan nodded exhaling again trying to think of the situation he was in yesterday.

"I was being harassed."

"Harassed?"

"Yeah, it was this dumb guy. He took a liking to me and before I knew it he had me pressed against the wall kissing me."

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried. He was just too strong."

James nodded not believing how Carlos was thinking that Logan was cheating on him. Logan was his first boyfriend and he was slightly scared and angry at the time but he knew that if he just explained the situation it would be fine and he can see both boys being happy again.

"James?"

James looked at the pale boy his chocolate brown eyes all watery. All he could offer was a warm embrace patting his back then rubbing it.

"What is it?"

"Please…don't tell him…it's clear he has no more interest in me."

"Don't be ridiculous. He clearly still has feeling for you."

"Just please…promise me?"

James bit his lip trying not to force that Carlos would understand. He silently nodded as Logan pushed away and stared into James with a trembling smile. James couldn't help but feel sorry to what Logan was feeling right now. His phone rang; seeing that it was work, he quickly said goodbye to Logan and reassured him that his promise will not be broken. Logan liked that and he said goodbye, the same smile on his face.

When he left Logan let the tears go again. Sitting down on the wooden floor covering his face with his hands. This is going to be a though break up and he couldn't believe how much that Latino has affected his life.

-x-x-x-

James got home early this time as he entered through the door seeing Carlos watching television. He smiled as he saw the Latino but the words from Logan echoed in his head trying to stop him from telling the truth. He frowned suddenly before approaching the boy.

"Hey, How was School?"

"Same old thing, you?"

"I talked to Logan."

Carlos' eyes widened and then he looked away from James. He thought about the things that Logan was doing yesterday. It disgust him and he stood up from the sofa before he was stopped by James.

"I don't want to hear any of it." Carlos stated a slight tinge of hate coming from his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything." James said as he let go of Carlos. "I was just trying to hear both side of the stories."

"I don't care. I'll find someone better than that cheating motherfucker."

"Carlos!" James said hearing the boy swear. "Don't swear in front of me!"

"Why the fuck not?" Carlos raised an eyebrow as he frowned then folded his arms trying to act rebellious. "I can swear whenever I want."

"No. You can't, so stop." James said getting annoyed at the sudden change of personality from Carlos, he didn't blame him this break up must be hurting the Latino; it was however no excuse to just swear in front of his guardian.

Carlos just growled before stomping away to his room. James sighing as he wiped his hand on his face. He heard a slam and that's when he knew that Carlos was never going to go out of that room till later. He wondered if it was too late to go to the diner and still catch Logan. He wanted to persuade the boy that he still has a chance and he would allow it. He hated seeing Carlos so temperamental.

This situation was as worst than the time his parents were deported: at times he would trash about and throw a tantrum; other times he would just cry and sob the pain away. He imagined this is what Logan was feeling too.

-x-x-x-

"Logan you shouldn't be working." Camille said again reminding Logan for the 40th time.

Logan ignored the girl pestering her as he continued to clean tables and take orders. Plastering his face with that fake smile he was good at doing. He looked at the wall clock above one of the booths; seven o'clock it said. He sighed. He only has an hour left till he has to spend the night alone again in his house. He spent the morning, after James left, crying and watching shows to cure his heart. None of them helped of course as the more he watched them the more it reminded him of Carlos.

"Logan!" Camille shouted again shocking the pale boy back to reality.

"What?" Logan couldn't help but sound annoyed at the brown haired girl.

"The boss said to go home."

"I still have an hour left. I promised him when I began working here again that I would work the full hours."

"Well he decided for you to go home."

Logan bit his bottom lip. He knew that his boss means well but that just means he would have an extra hour of being alone; he didn't want that. He sighed seeing the stern look his boss gave him when he left the kitchen.

"Fine." Logan finally said heading for the staff room.

His best friend obviously followed him and she closed the door. She looked at him as he took off the apron and slipped on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"What?" Logan said as he finished putting on all the clothes.

"Just promise you won't do anything stupid tonight."

"Like what?"

"Get drunk."

"I would…never do such a thing." He said as he hesitated; he lied about it. He was just thinking about going to a bar. _Who cares about what she says? It's your body._

Logan nodded keeping the false promise and exited through the backdoor. He approached his car and entered it, igniting the engine driving to the nearest bar he could find.

-x-x-x-

Carlos fell asleep after his and James' argument earlier. James smiling seeing how peaceful he was but he knew the boy was far from being peaceful.

After kissing the boy's head he walked out the room silently leaving a note that dinner was inside the oven if he got hungry. With that note in place over Carlos' door; James left the apartment to go to his local bar.

-x-x-x-

Logan arrived at the bar. He looked scared remembering the last time he got drunk: the amount of money he had to pay; the many apologies he had to make in order to clear this over; and not to forget the overnight prison stay till he sobered up. He sighed as he exited his car and walked in. As soon as he did he heard the sad sound of the acoustic guitar and someone singing on the small stage. He noticed that it was one of the regulars in the diner. He gave out another sigh as he sat on a stool and ordered a pint of beer.

When James arrived he didn't help but notice Logan's car and his frown suddenly disappeared, at least he wasn't completely alone. He literally jumped for joy as he saw Logan sitting by the barstools staring at the guy singing on stage. He made his way towards the person downing a pint and tapped him on the shoulder. When the said boy turned around he tensed up before standing only to be pushed back down by James.

"Please don't leave me." James said as he sat beside him. "I need to talk to you about something. Also I thought you don't drink anymore."

Logan was already thinking of a way to weasel his way out of having a conversation with James but as he stared into those sad hazel eyes he knew he can't leave the man alone.

"I-I drink when I feel really sad but honestly I don't feel that sad anymore." Logan had to lie as he looked somewhere else.

It was clear that James knew that Logan was lying but he didn't want to pry into it too much or else Logan would shut himself again.

"Well at least let me buy you another one" James managed to say but Logan was about to say something, probably that he didn't have to, but it was too late for him and the bartender had already gave them two pints. "Cheers!"

Logan flashed a quick smile before raising his glass up like James had done and they gulped down till the glass was half full. James giggled before staring at the guy singing on stage. Logan was also staring as the boy strummed the last notes of the guitar. There was a loud round of applause before the guy bowed and thanked everyone.

Logan sighed as he returned his gaze on the glass pint. James looking at him with the same sad eyes.

"So I'm guessing talking about the problem doesn't help?" He casually asked before sipping a few of the beer.

"Well I can tell you the methods I have tried…unless you don't want to." Logan said hoping on the latter.

"No I want to hear it." James looked with eager eyes.

Logan guessed right after that; he knew James did something wrong or had just got out of something. He couldn't believe at how the usual cocky James Diamond was being all mellow and sad.

"Well I tried watching help shows and reading books." Logan started and sighed immediately after. "But none has helped me so far…

"And you figured drowning your sorrows with alcohol helps?" James asked as he finished off the beer.

Logan nodded. "What are you doing here?"

James froze at the pale boy's question before sighing himself as another glass was ordered and he took a sip.

"Me and Carlos started arguing again."

"Oh. James was this about me?"

"Well mostly, but I know he will get over this…" James felt guilty after sating that as he saw Logan bury his face in his hands. "I didn't mean it like that…I'm sorry."

Logan shook his head stating that it wasn't his fault. He kept blaming himself for what had happened and now that he was in the wrong he felt like he can never get out. Nothing he did was the same anymore.

"Logan?"

The voice was heard from behind James as Logan and the brunette stared at the guy holding the wooden guitar. Logan, getting a closer look, remembered the guy: it was Jett. Jett was a regular at the diner. He loved the place and he even offered to help around but he completely avoided working fulltime because he was an aspiring singer/songwriter.

Logan smiled upon seeing a different familiar face. The man made his way to the two and stood there defiantly crossed with Logan, which made Logan frown.

"What?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You promised Camille you wouldn't drink anymore." Jett replied back gesturing at the half empty glass of beer.

Logan rolled his eyes at the comment.

"I didn't promise her anything. I just said I wasn't going to get drunk."

Jett gave out a frustrated sigh and then his glance went to James who was staring equally at him.

"I'm sorry for Logan's behaviour."

"He hasn't done anything wrong." James smiled as he extended out his hand. "I'm James Diamond by the way."

Jett was shocked seeing the person. It was _**the**_ James Diamond. The same one who made all those products. The thought of the person made his hands all clammy before wiping it on his loose blue jeans.

"J-Jett Stetson." He introduced himself shaking the man's hands. "I just want to say I love your products."

"Thanks." James smiled as he felt the nervousness from the blonde haired man in front of him. "Do you know what? You might be good looking enough to be a model there. I can sign you up if you want?"

Jett blushed at the comment before being snapped back to reality by Logan's laughing. He snapped his head to look at the boy laughing and glared at him, sending evil stares.

"I-I don't really want to…unless you need me. I'll give you my number just in case." Jett said fishing out his phone and turned to face James again.

"Well I'll phone you when they decide on another marketing campaign." James said winking at Jett.

"Thank you sir-"

"Please just call me James."

Pausing Jett nodded his head before turning back to Logan, who had stopped laughing and was now just drinking some more. Giving out another sigh he grabbed the glass from Logan and placed it beside James.

"What the hell Jett?"

"Stop drinking." Jett said sternly before grabbing Logan's wrist and pulling him away from James.

James sat there wondering why Jett doesn't want Logan to keep drinking. _Was it because of Camille? _James had met Camille more than once and he knew that she cared deeply about Logan's health. So he deducted that it was about Camille. He sighed before he stood up and headed for the door.

"Jett please just leave me alone!" Logan said arms crossed against his chest and looking away from the blonde haired man.

"I don't want to see you like this Logan. I mean I'm your friend an-"

"That doesn't mean you can control my life!"

James walked out of the bar seeing the two argue and his first instinct was to stop them, because he hated arguing.

"Okay boys break it up." James said not sure on what to do next. "How about I take both of you back to Logan's house?"

"I still want to dri-"

"No." This time James said it shocking Logan. "I know how tempting it is to drown yourself with beer but trust me it's wrong."

Logan sighed before nodding, he too knew that James hated arguing and would just pretend in arguing with Carlos whenever he was around the two. James directed the two boys to his car, Logan sat on the passenger seat while Jett sat at the back.

Once James had sat down he started the engine and they were on their way to Logan's place.

-x-x-x-

When they got there Logan was fast asleep only being disturbed when they had arrived. James had dropped off both Logan and Jett before saying his goodbye and telling Jett that if something bad happens he should phone him directly. Jett, of course, listened and nodded as he waved goodbye to the brunette and then faced Logan.

"He seems really nice." Jett said before guiding the half asleep Logan to his apartment.

When they got there Logan fished out his keys and opened the door Jett dropping his guitar case by the door and flopping Logan on his bed. Jett took off the boy's shoes and said his goodnight, Logan groggily saying the same.

Jett sat down on the mahogany coloured sofa and switched on the TV watching something late night as he was instructed to watch over Logan by James. The tall brunette also said that he was coming over in the morning.

-x-x-x-

"_I hate you Logan Mitchell!"_

_Logan felt ill and heartbroken as he watched the Latino turn around and practically stepped on things he had bought him. There were no feelings that he can describe to what he was feeling. Every time he stomped his foot a piece of his life crumbles away like the way his heart was doing. The tears rolled down his face like a waterfall stopping when he could cry no more. The same words flowed through his head and the way Carlos stared at him with nothing but distaste and pure hatred. He couldn't see anything else from his blurry vision and that's when Carlos stepped closer to him and-_

Logan woke up with a start. He held onto his chest as he panted heavily at the nightmare he had just had. The memories now fading as he tried to forget it but the words stayed within his mind as he shook his head attempting to get rid of it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he got out of bed and walked into the living room seeing Jett asleep on the sofa the TV still on and flashing. Logan thought that the man had left but clearly he was too good a friend to do that. He gave a sad smile; apart from Camille and James, Jett was his only other friend.

Logan wasn't very good at making friends and it didn't help when he revealed about his sexual orientation but he always stayed friendly. In the past he had made numerous acquaintances but never really any real friends. He sighed as he turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen, he got a glass of water and drank it hoping it would wet his throat a little.

His thought once again wondered to the Latino and a tear streamed down his face before looking out of the window and staring at the moon.

"I tried to forget you but I just can't." He gave another choked whimper before composing himself.

-x-x-x-

"Why? Can't I stop thinking about you?" Carlos said as he sat on his bed staring at the moon. "He looked at his digital clock: 2:05 am and still no James. _Where did that guy go?_

Though he asked himself that he already knew the answer he had pushed James away for the night and he knew the man would come back tomorrow. He probably stayed with his teacher. The thoughts of his teacher and James together made him smile. _At least he is happy._

With that Carlos closed his eyes once more and laid down on his bed thoughts surfacing making him frown. They were all about Logan and he just wanted them to go away. He wants nothing to do with that slut anymore…besides he ended it with him so he is sure enough suffering more from a broken heart than him. There is nothing worse than a brokenhearted man. He sighed as he felt a little, just a little, for what he had done but he quickly got over it as he fell into another restless sleep.

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**Okay at first I was going to introduce an OC but I figured Jett should be in this one. I don't know why but hey I like his voice in the show it makes me laugh all the time and he is just such a funny looking character. I tried to make him OOC though cuz lets face it he was a d-bag in the show but that's what makes him funny. Also I liked putting the girly moment he had when he met James, haha**

**As always please review. Like most authors I love reading them :3 bye oh. Hope you had a good Christmas and is going to have a Happy New Year. *Throws plain coloured confetti at your face* **


	3. What's Going To Kill You

**A/N - Ta Da! lol okay a little bit of info on this story...I have none. But do know that I tried to scan the plan (Rhymes :3 ) I wrote for this but my scanner electrical cord was too short and the nearest plug was like far away and is being used. So here you go the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and as I am typing this note I am being shouted by my dad to wash the dishes lol.**

**This may be the last time I'm going to type till next year lol (c the reference?) also it may take a while to update the next chapter because I have to study for prelims as they are only a few weeks away. Also I am advertising my newest fic 'If you Ever Leave Me' (Yeah I know I'm sad like that :3 It's a really good story though I swear) Darn I need to thank people Um thanks to...everyone that has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this I love you all 3 Enough Rambling and Advertising, if I ever ramble like this again shoot me before it escalates**

**Disclaimer - BTR and the Song do not belong to me. :C**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - What's Going To Kill You Is The Second Part**_

* * *

The sharp light from the window shot through the curtains hitting the sleeping boy's eyelids making them flutter open. The pale boy looked side to side as he searched for his alarm clock; turning it off in the process. The boy yawned silently as he thought about last night. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and opened the curtains fully, the sun up in the sky shinning down on everyone. Logan gave a sort of scowl but quickly changed as he remembered that he wasn't a person that does that.

At least today-with Jett providing support-he was feeling slightly better than yesterday and the other days before that. It was a new day and he just feels like he want to bury all those previous feelings but there was always something inside of him that made him so sad. His first 'real' love was gone. He didn't really have anyone special before so Carlos was that special person. Logan left his bedroom and into the living room seeing the blonde haired man still sleeping in his sofa, one hand and foot draped over the top snoring quietly.

Seeing the boy made Logan remember what happened last night. He wasn't sure exactly what happened but he knew that he wasn't drunk; if he did he would have a killer headache in his head by now. He just remembered that Jett came to the rescue after James and Logan started drinking and then the tall brunette offered to take him back home. He groaned out loud realizing that his car was still parked in the bar parking lot. He looked at the wall clock hanging up above the kitchen arch: half six. It was too early to leave and Jett might panic thinking that Logan went crazy overnight. Logan smiled at how kind his friend had become towards him, and Camille too. He went over to the sleeping man and nudge him slowly then faster.

"Jett! Jett! Wake up!" Logan tried shouting but the boy wouldn't wake up.

Sighing the brunette boy stood and thought of a plan to wake the boy up. Something less destructive. An idea popped into his head as he rushed out of the living room and into the bathroom. Two seconds later the boy came out with a small bucket of water. He rushed beside Jett and dipped his hand into the bucket. He started flicking the water into his face.

Jett felt the water hit his face and he just scrunched his face and turned his head away from the intrusion. This made the pale boy sigh as he placed the bucket down and cupped his hands, then dipped them underwater and came out with a hand full of leaking water. He sighed thinking of his couch before lifting his cupped hands over the blonde's head and opening them up. The water rushed out of his hands and fell right onto Jett's face.

Jett's brown eyes shot open as he felt a sharp cold water hit his face. He sat up and started wiping his face frantically thinking he was drowning. He looked to his side seeing a smirking Logan. He gave a sort of scowl before lying back down and faced Logan. He couldn't help but notice Logan's bloodshot eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He couldn't help but asking.

"What about me?" Logan replied with a question.

"Its…your eyes. They are really red. Have you been crying?"

Logan widened his eyes, that's when he felt a sharp sting within both of them and he shut them tightly then open them again, thinking that would fix it, and rushed into the bathroom to look at them. The blonde was right. His eyes were really red and he saw bags under them. He sighed and turned on the faucet. Cupping his hands once again he gathered enough water and splashed it over his face. He repeated a couple more times before taking a towel from the towel rack wiping the water away. He looked again in the mirror. His eyes were slightly better but that didn't help the dark semi-circles underneath his eyes. He gave out a sigh as he walked out of the bathroom after grabbing a towel for Jett.

"Here." He said and sat down on the sofa.

Jett was already sitting up properly and he took the towel to wipe his slightly wet face then the wet sofa as he stood up. After he deemed it dry enough he sat back down turning his head towards Logan.

"Have you been crying?" He repeated the question.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I was…it's complicated you don't really need to know it."

That wasn't true. Logan was one of his friends and he just wanted what is best for his friends. He reached out with his right hand and placed it on Logan's left shoulder patting it a couple of times before rubbing circles to soothe the boy.

"Tell me. I'll understand, I already know that you're gay and look at me I haven't left you like most of your friends."

Logan groaned but he knew he couldn't avoid Jett's question. Knowing the person he probably wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Well remember that Latino I use to go out with?"

"Wait _use _to?" Jett asked confused, he still thought they were together.

"Yeah. We broke up because he misunderstood something that happened with me and one other person."

"Oh. Man I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was my fault anyway…"

Jett moved on from Logan's shoulder to his back trying to give him his attention and urging him to go on. Jett wasn't sure what he was doing but Logan seemed to appreciate what he was doing so he kept doing it.

"Logan if it was a misunderstanding it's not you that is at fault."

Logan believed him but that's going to be hard convincing Carlos. As he thought of the Latino's name he just couldn't help but think of him some more, then he thought of the dream he had. The way the tanned skin boy was scowling at him and acting all evil. That's when Logan felt like he wanted to did. Even though he said he was going to get over him, his heart was telling him differently. He couldn't help a tear fall out of his eye, stinging as it does so.

Jett felt sorry, though he knew Logan doesn't like that but he didn't care, and wrapped both arms around Logan to comfort the sobbing boy. He was swaying side to side trying to calm the pale boy as his tears turned into rivers and his sobs into cries.

"I love him too much to let go…" Logan sobbed as he too wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I know it's okay Logan, you'll find someone else." Jett said as he rubbed slow circles around his back.

Logan pulled away and Jett handed him the white towel. Logan took it and started wiping his eyes with them. He then looked at the door as someone knocked on it. Jett stood up before Logan could saying that he'll answer the door. Logan nodded before fully drying his face and wiping away the tears. He placed the towel down and picked up the bucket of water and carried it back to the bathroom.

Jett opened the door and behind it was James with Kendall. James waved to Jett and the blonde waved back before letting the two in.

"Where's Logan?" James asked.

"I think he's in the bathroom." Jett replied.

"Has he been crying again?" James asked another question and the brown eyed man nodded. "Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah he told me the gist of the story. He didn't want to reveal too much."

James just nodded and took a seat on the sofa, Kendall following him and sitting beside him. They looked at each other before they both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Before it got any more intimate Logan walked in plastering that fake smile again trying to convince James that he was fine and that he didn't need his help anymore.

"I'll just go make breakfast." Logan said softly noticing that Kendall was here too.

"You Don't have to Logan." James said. "Kendall will do it. Right Kendall?"

"Um…yeah…sure?" Kendall said standing up slightly confused as he looked at James then at Logan. "Can you show me where your kitchen is?"

Logan nodded and offered to help in which Kendall agreed and they left the living area and the small brunette guided the other into his kitchen.

Once they where gone Jett was standing there feeling slightly out of the loop not knowing who Kendall was. He looked to his side and noticed James gesturing for him to come over. He nodded and sat down beside the tall brunette.

"How was he last night?" He asked.

"I…um fell asleep but he seemed fine when I tucked him in."

"I didn't come home to Carlos last night. I stayed over at Kendall's." There was a slight tone of regret in James' voice. "I hope he's alright."

"Is this the same Carlos that broke up with Logan?" Jett was trying to understand the whole situation and he saw the brunette nod his head.

"We got in a fight and I left him to cool down but I never came back to the house because I just wanted to be near someone. So I came to Kendall's"

"Is that guy your boyfriend?"

There was a blush on James' cheek before he nodded. "You didn't mind me and him kissing?"

"I don't mind at all. I don't like judging people just because they're slightly different. I like variety in my friends." Jett smiled as he saw James laugh.

"Okay I get your point, so I have a plan to try and get them back together." James suddenly said as he looked at the confused Jett.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jett said a bit sceptical of the sudden proposition. "What if Carlos doesn't want to go back out with him…I don't want to hurt Logan."

"Trust me okay Jett?" James said almost determined. "I'll make it work. Okay?"

The blond just merely nodded before listening to James' plan unfold as he leaned forward in case Logan suddenly walks in.

James' plan involves the diner the pale boy worked in. he already planned it so there would have been no point in Jett refusing. The blonde bit his lip nervously after he heard James say the next step. He was going to ask Kendall, who was apparently Carlos' teacher, to stay behind after school and then blindfold him. That was a bit alarming to Jett and he was about to object but James quickly said that if they tell Carlos that he was going to see Logan then the Latino would be quick to reject the idea and shut himself out again. He hated the idea as much as Jett and Kendall do as well but there was no other way. He then told Jett to do the same for Logan as he too would do something like that. Jett then nodded and was told to get Camille involved.

James had also talked with the owner and boss of the diner and had kindly said to make Logan in charge for the last couple of hours before closing time in order for their plan to work. That's when they would initiate it and Jett bit his lips again thinking that this may seriously backfire and everything would end up horrible. He gulped when he thought of what Logan would do or say. He dislike it when he makes people uneasy or sad but he couldn't bear to see people depressed as much as Logan was. He sighed before finally giving in and finally agreeing.

James watched as the blonde sighed and he too sighed hoping that this plan would work well as much as it did in his head. He just hated it when Carlos spoke ill about other people that was feeling sadder than him.

-x-x-x-

Kendall took the pan from Logan's hand as he placed it on the stove, Logan turned it on and the soft ignition of the flame echoed in their ears. Logan was quiet as he took a out a pancake mix from the fridge and handed it to Kendall. He closed his eyes momentarily to stop tears falling from his eyes. It may sound silly but he remembered that Carlos loved pancakes and would always ask Logan to make some fro him whenever he was here.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall suddenly asked as he poured some of the mix on the pan seeing it form a circle then softening up from the liquid form to a soft solid like form.

Wiping away some stray tears Logan nodded and plastered on the fake smile he was beginning to master. "Yeah."

"You don't look it. It's okay to feel sad about this you know?"

"I do, but its been weeks since the actual break up and I just want it to be over but I can't help it sometimes, everything I do reminds me of him…"

"From what I can see when Carlos is in school…" Kendall paused as he flipped the pancake. "…he seems fine."

That sunk in deep in Logan's heart as he gripped it. Kendall suddenly feeling sorry for what he had said. After the pancake was ready he took the plate on the counter and then placed the pancake onto the plate. He grabbed the bottle with the pancake mix inside and gave smaller dollops of it to make smaller pancakes. He glanced at Logan and turned off the stove to give Logan a hug as he saw the boy on the floor sobbing again.

"Logan…I'm sorry." Kendall said trying to comfort the sobbing boy.

Logan shook his head saying that it was his fault he was like this but Kendall rejected the idea and just hugged him tightly. He pulled both of them up and made him sit on one of the breakfast chairs on the counter island.

"Here…I know it reminds you of him and there's only one but at least eat something." Kendall said giving him the plate of pancake.

Logan smiled and he took the fork and cut it in half. He took one with his hand and started nibbling on it. He remembered the memories he had eating pancakes with Carlos. It was hard doing it and he only took a small bite before he place it down again.

Kendall frowned before he went back to the stove and continued cooking the other pancakes. Thinking of the plan James explained to him on the way. He was hoping that everything would go well but there was a slim chance of that happening.

James walked into the kitchen with Jett both smiling. Jett sat down beside Logan and James was beside his boyfriend kissing hi cheek.

"We have to go before Carlos wakes up. You also need to get ready."

Kendall nodded before kissing with James once more and James turned around to face the other tow boys sitting then. He said his goodbyes, Kendall doing so too before telling Logan to eat some food or he would force feed him. This made Logan smile at the joke before accompanying to his front door and said his goodbyes.

* * *

"Carlos?" Kendall said as he approached the Latino who was talking to someone. They both stopped talking and Carlos face his teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Knight?" he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I would like you to help me with something after school."

Carlos smiled then nodded. He probably though that it was for James.

"I will sir."

-x-x-x-

Carlos entered the classroom and looked around before noticing Kendall putting stuff up on the wall. The tall teacher looked behind his shoulder and saw the Latino and he waved him over.

"Grab that stapler for me please." He said pointing at the red stapler on one of the desks as he tried to pin down a poster with his one hand.

Carlos nodded and he walked over taking the stapler and giving it to the teacher. The teacher took it and started stapling the corners. The poster was a sort of graffiti that says 'Mister Knight's Class' with various things relating to his last name: castles, horses and actual knight armour.

"What did you needed me to do?" Carlos said as he sat down on one of the desks. "Is it about James?"

"Well…partially about him yes." He said. "But it's a surprise and he told me to blindfold you."

Carlos' eyes widened then he took a step back after leaving the desk. He was clutching his backpack that was hanging over just one shoulder.

"I don't think I want for that to happen, sir." Carlos said slightly nervous of what's to come.

"Well it is a surprise."

Carlos heard the voice and he turned around to see James. He smiled before running to him and giving him a hug. He looked at James and he was urging him to put on the blindfold.

"Come on Carlos please~"

Carlos gave out a sigh before taking the blindfold from Kendall who was closer to James and him now. He smiled before emphasizing that it would be a great surprise if everything went well.

"Here put on this earmuffs as well so you can't hear anything, something might distract you."

Carlos nodded and allowed James to put on the earmuffs and then his vision and hearing was blocked off from the world. He focused on his sense of smell and he could smell Kendall's cologne and James' various products that he used every day.

James nodded towards Kendall and the blond nodded back and they left the classroom directing the blindfolded Latino to James' car and then placed the Latino on the back seat.

Kendall entered the passenger seat and James the driver seat. Both the boys gave out a nervous sigh as the plan was working well. They'll just have to wait for the rest to happen and hoped that Jett would pull through with his side. Starting the engine, the brunette pulled out of the parking lot and started to head for the diner.

-x-x-x-

Logan was cleaning the tables. He looked at the clock and noticed that there was only an hour left till closing time. He was to make sure to close down the diner as his boss gave him the keys. He was left in charge by the boss thinking it was a good idea, well it was since he was the only responsible looking one.

When he finished one table he took the condiments from the table and headed for the counter and placed them on a blue tray. Camille was there cleaning the counter and smiling.

The brunette haired girl was informed by Jett about the plan and was now going to start it.

"Um…Logan?" Camille started not stopping wiping down the counter till it was pristine.

"What is it?" Logan asked looking at Camille.

"There's this really horrible stench in the staff room and I was wondering if you could see what it was."

Logan nodded and placed the cloth into the pocket of his apron then started walking towards the staff room When he entered it he saw Jett standing in the middle smiling awkwardly feeling out of place.

"Jett!?" Logan cried out not noticing Camille entering the staff room as well.

The girl closed the door and Logan noticed Camille was also here. She was smiling the same smile as Jett and this made the pale boy confused even more.

"What's going on here because I can't smell anyth-"

Logan was silenced by a hug by Camille. Logan pulled away suddenly with furrowed eyebrows. Something was obviously wrong if Camille was just hugging him in a whim. Also why is Jett here? Well he understood why he was here but why is he in the staff room?

"We have a surprise for you so if you please put these on?" Jett asked carefully as he held out the black blindfold.

Logan was shaking his head but he saw the pleading eyes in both his friends eyes and he gave out a sigh of defeat. He nodded his head before Jett came closer and placed it around his eyes.

Logan was nervous as he bit his bottom lip. His mind was wondering what will happen and he was about to take it off but Jett slapped his hands away.

"Please Logan it's a surprise." Jett pleaded and Logan immediately stopped what he was doing and nodded.

"Just tell me when I can take it off."

"Can't do that Logan, we have to put earmuffs on you as well." Camille said she popped on the item between Logan's head covering his ears.

That's when Logan started to panic a little bit he was fidgeting as two out of five of his sense were blocked. He looked, well tried to turn his head, side to side. Jett and Camille was rubbing his back and shoulder to calm him down.

Logan tried to calm down but who knows what these people are capable of doing. He tried to leave but he was being held down by Camille as Jett left the room.

It was awkward he could hear faint mumbling but nothing else as he tried to relax under Camille's presence. It was hard.

When Jett got out he saw that Kendall was there and he asked if Logan was ready. Jett only nodded and Kendall walked out again. The short blonde haired man saw the teacher walk to a car and he saw James walk out. Then he saw them open the back door and pulled out the Latino, who was also in the same position as Logan. Jett turned around and knocked on the door of the staff room. Camille peeped out and Jett told her to take Logan out.

-x-x-x-

Kendall held the door open as James led his Godson inside the diner. Immediately Carlos smelled the place. Though it was a diner the smell was clean, probably from all the cleaning that was happening prior the event. It smelt like lemons and oranges and Carlos smiled at the smell. He remembered that Logan liked the smell but as soon as he remembered that it was Logan he was thinking about he shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. He was supposed to hate the cheating, lying bastard.

The two men sat the boy down on one of the booth and they both looked to see Camille and Jett taking Logan and sitting him down opposite the blindfolded Latino.

As soon as Logan felt the soft comfortable seat of the booth he knew something was up. It can't be a surprise birthday party but as his was ages away. Then it hit him. He was going to see him again. He tried to get out of the booth but there was someone blocking him. The blonde felt Logan pushing at him trying to get out, Jett looked at James as Logan began to panic.

"He knows!" He said as he tried calming the pale boy.

Carlos was still pretty oblivious trying to get rid of the thought of Logan. He knew that he still worked in the diner but when he felt the soft seat he knew he was at the diner but figured, or rather wished, that Logan would be too depressed to work. He felt someone sitting beside him and immediately tensed up.

Logan, having enough, decided to take off his blindfold and earmuffs. The minute his eyes adjusted to the sudden light he saw the Latino sitting opposite him, beside him was James smiling rather sheepishly. Logan was slightly mad but also felt happy when he saw the boy. He wanted to touch him one more time but he was fixed in place and was too scared thinking the boy might disappear if he touched him; thinking it was a dream.

When Carlos took of his on restrictions he immediately saw Logan's brown and sad eyes. His face scrunched up and he looked away as if he was a vermin.

"I didn't know I would see him." Carlos said as he folded his arms and looking out the window. "James if you still love me take me home."

James bit his bottom lip, the plan was going so well but now it's ruined as Carlos still didn't want to see Logan. He was sure that his Godson would have at least missed him.

"Not until you hear Logan's side of the story." James said but then Carlos shook his head.

"I want nothing to do with him not now or ever!" He said trying to push the brunette. "Besides it's clear that he has moved on. Look he found a new boyfriend already!"

Carlos pointed at Jett, who hasn't met Carlos yet, and the Latino had managed to push the brunette out of the booth and stormed out. He didn't even look back and he walked off into the distance to cool off.

"I'm sorry Logan…" James said reaching out to hold onto Logan's hands but it was brushed away by the pale boy.

"It's cool." He said smiling, though inside he was breaking he felt like a million daggers have just stabbed him and he gave out a sad vibe to everyone in the diner. "I'm just going to lock up now okay?"

Jett was reaching for his arm and Logan slapped it away, the blonde saw Logan crying again but he couldn't do anything. He moved out of the way for Logan and the pale boy exited the booth. Everyone just stood there thinking what went wrong. They watched as Logan disappeared into the staff room.

"James, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Jett said but he knew James was disappointed.

"No, don't be. I was foolish and thought I could fix it." James said holding onto Kendall's hand. "Let's go look for Carlos."

Kendall slowly nodded and said goodbye to Camille and Jett. Camille looked at Jett as the blonde haired boy watch the couple go to the car.

"It wasn't their fault." She said.

"I know…its just…" Jett said as he stood up. "Do you think he's alright after seeing this?"

"Maybe. But please look out for him." Camille said as she walked Jett to the staff room. The minute they walked in they saw Logan lying on the floor.

"Logan!" The two said in unison.

"Oh god is he okay?" Camille said making the pale boy.

"He seems to be breathing. Maybe the sudden emotions and experience overloaded his heart?"

Camille nodded, that could happen as she thought about a particular break up she experienced. She passed out two weeks later after thinking of the person.

"I'll take him home. You go lock up okay?"

Camille nodded again and then she took the keys from Logan's pockets and then she left the staff room Jett watched as she left and he tried to stand up, carrying Logan with him. He slung one of Logan's arms around his neck and slowly carried the brunette out to the backroom.

-x-x-x-

'_He moved on? I'll show him moving on._' The Latino thought as he walked to the general direction of the apartment he lived in with James.

Then he thought of James' idea of reuniting the two and that just made his blood boil even more thinking that his own Godfather had decided this. He's going to get a long talk about this. He kept looking forward. He remembered how happy he used to be with Logan but now he…he didn't know anymore.

There was a car honk and Carlos looked at the general direction of the sound. He saw James and Kendall waving at him to come inside the car but he just looked away and kept moving on.

Kendall slid the window down and shouted out to Carlos:

"If you don't come in you'll catch a cold!"

"Don't care." Carlos can only mutter as the car followed him.

"I won't ground you, it was clear that it was my fault."

"Damn right it was!" He finally said as he walked to the car. "Just to say this doesn't mean I forgive you."

Carlos opened the door and jumped inside and closed his eyes, still slightly annoyed of what just happened but he couldn't exactly say what he was feeling now. It felt like jealousy was stirring inside him. Was he jealous because Logan moved on before him? He gritted his teeth and looked out the window.

'_I'll show him moving on._' He said inside his mind, contemplating on a a plan to out show Logan. He wasn't thinking of a the consequences of what he was doing.

* * *

**On average how sad was this chapter? I felt like it was meh and it didn't really move on anything but the next chapter (If you have listened to the song and is catching on with the chapter titles.) would be the third one :3 lol the lyrics are so sad and I can't wait to write a plan for that one, I'll scan that one instead. Oh Expect the first chapter of 'If you ever Leave Me' sometime next week/year! **


	4. Third is when your heart splits

**A/N - Well, Hello. What's this? A story has been updated and it's not very long? Well...I have...well I have nothing. Here is the next chapter. I can say that I have been very busy but I haven't so. Well actually I have been very busy, just to list a couple of things: Exams, Interviews for prefect ship, open days in universities and induction to sixth year High school woo! Also I am now a Prefect so yay!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**_

* * *

The light was finally breaking past the windows as the pale boy laid on the bed. He scrunched his face as the photons hit his face prompting him to open his eyes. He didn't have a clue on how got here but he had an idea. There was a knock on the door and Logan sighed to himself.

Jett was standing outside worried about the events that had unfolded yesterday. He had an idea of what the ending was going to be but he just couldn't stop what had already happened. He knocked once more and the door opened revealing Logan wearing the pajamas Jett put on him.

The boy smiled and Jett returned the gesture as he pointed at the coffee table with pancakes and orange juice. Logan nodded as he sat down on the sofa, Jett sitting beside him as the blond haired man handed him a plate of pancakes.

"How are you feeling?" Jett asked.

"Not as bad as yesterday." Logan replied with a smile. "Though I still feel horrible."

Jett just nodded. He was hoping on taking him out just to make him forget about yesterday. He was about to ask him when he heard the boy sobbing again. His pancakes being drenched with his tears. Jett felt a sting in his heart as he saw the boy. He took the plate out of Logan's hands and placed it back on the table and he gave the pale boy an embrace.

"...It just hurts..." Logan sobbed.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Jett stopped his embrace and walked up to the door. Turning the handle he opened the door and saw that James was standing there on his own. He gave a faint smile which turned into a frown the minute he saw Logan. The brunette pushed past Jett and quickly sat beside the sobbing boy.

"I'm really sorry, Logan." James apologized. "I...I just thought that it would work and I just really want you guys to be together."

Logan just kept sobbing but he did shake his head acknowledging the fact that it wasn't James' fault at all. He looked at James with reddened eyes. He gave a faint smile as a sign that he was okay but to James it was nothing but a reassurance. He knew that it was just a way of Logan stating that he doesn't want to talk about it. James nodded and stood up. He gave a nod to Logan and Jett before leaving with a sigh.

-x-x-x-

Carlos was walking to school. Thoughts and feelings surfacing to his mind about what happened the day before. He wanted to get back at Logan for moving on first. He balled his fist as he approached school. He saw someone waiting for him at the gates and that person waved. The Latino put on a fake smile and waved back as he approached the boy.

"You seem sad, What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"I'm just not feeling well..." The Latino replied as they entered the front doors.

'I'll show that Logan.'

-x-x-x-

"Look why don't we just...go out and smell the roses?" Jett suggested when Logan came out of the bedroom dressed up for work. Jett has totally forgot the promise he made with Camille and the manager that Logan was not allowed back to the diner for a couple of weeks. Not because he did anything wrong but the boss was just worried.

Jett tried to think of a way to tell Logan that he shouldn't really go back to work and lying wasn't going anywhere so he stood up from the sofa and went over to Logan.

"Come on Logan. Get changed and lets just explore the city."

Jett didn't want to sound needy but he had to. He too was worried about Logan's wellbeing and safety above his own. He wanted the pale boy to at least feel free. He looked at the pale boy, his eyes are still slightly red from all the crying he has done. He gave the blonde haired boy a small smile and nodded.

"Okay but I want to go to all the places I want to go to."

Jett smiled and told Logan to get changed, the pale boy nodded and went back inside his room. The blonde haired boy took out his phone and sent a text to his girlfriend saying that he couldn't see her today because of a friend. Luckily for Jett that she was really understanding and asked Jett to tell the pale boy to get well soon.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Logan finally emerged from his bedroom. He was dressed in a dark green polo shirt with faded jeans and his favorite brand of converse. He also had a hoodie in his left hand, in case it got chilly. He was giving a sort of shy smile before asking Jett if he was ready. The boy nodded and they headed to the first destination Logan had in mind: The Museum.

Jet sighed as he followed the smart boy around the museum. They had wondered off from the tour guide and Logan himself feels like he was the tour guide. He would quiz Jett about every little thing he has said when they finish a section and Jett would, try as he might to say the wrong thing, always get them right. He does pay attention and he believes that Logan just needs that, someone to give him a little bit of attention.

After the tiring tour of the whole museum, Logan suggested they go to the diner. Jett was a bit skeptical at first but now he just think that it would be better if he does visit. Camille and the boss would be so happy to see Logan was alright. When they got in Camille was the first to give Logan a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad that you are okay." The girl said embracing Logan really tightly.

"Thanks...Camille." The pale boy said, getting paler.

Jett smiled seeing Camille and Logan smile together. They have been friends since they were children and he thinks that Camille is a really good sister to Logan even though she herself is often busy much of the time.

They were directed to a window seat by the waitress and both boys sat down opposite each other. The boss came by and gave Logan a pat on the back and told the boy to take it easy to which Logan nodded to.

Time seemed to go slow for Logan at this time. He was truly enjoying the time he was spending with his friends. He loved it, for the first time since that day he was smiling and everything felt so nice and warm.

-x-x-x-

Carlos was walking past the diner, he now despised because of James, and looked to see that Logan was laughing and generally having more fun than he has, with the same blonde haired boy from before. Hurt, he turned his head forward and kept moving taking his phone out in the process to send someone a message. He couldn't wait to spring up his action to make Logan feel terrible. He couldn't let Logan the first one to move on from their relationship.

When he got to the apartment he saw that James wasn't in. He sat down on the couch and started sending messages to the boy again telling him to come over. An hour has passed by and the boy knocked on his door and Carlos opened it with a smile.

"What's up?" The boy said.

Carlos didn't say anything and just started to come closer and started making out with the boy. The boy didn't bother to stop and just continued it with Carlos. They closed the door and moved into the bedroom with rapid haste. When they got inside both the boys just started taking their clothes off till they were in their underwear. They jumped onto the bed and they giggled as both the boys continued their make-out session. Before they knew it they were stripping their underwear and started giving each other blowjobs. Moans were heard throughout the room and as each boy climaxed they fell asleep, with each others embrace.

-x-x-x-

The next morning, Logan woke up to the sound of his alarm. He opened the curtains with a great smile on his face. He went out to the living room to find Jett sprawled over the sofa in just his underwear. The blanket he uses was on the floor and his left leg was hanging on the other side of the sofa. Logan gave a small snicker. _'He must have been tired from the museum.' _

He proceeded into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was eating it silently because of Jett still sleeping and he could hear the boy mumble then snore in his sleep, which was always entertaining for the pale boy.

After finishing his breakfast Logan tried to wake Jett up so that they can go to the bookstore, in which Jett promised yesterday. He poked and prodded the blonde haired boy, who just mumbled and flicked the fingers away. Logan couldn't think of anything else but to use his phone alarm. He put it up full blast and played it. Within seconds the blonde jumped from the couch and entered into a weird karate stance.

"Nice of you to wake up." Logan laughed.

Jett looked around to see that Logan was all ready for the day's activity. Jett sighed then he noticed that he was still in his underwear. His face blushed apple red and quickly grabbed the rucksack he brought with him when he decided to take care of Logan, then rushed into the bathroom to get changed. It was accompanied with Logan's laughter.

-x-x-x-

An hour later and Jett was still embarrassed about the events of this morning. He was sitting down on a chair that littered the book shop. It was massive: there were literally a floor for each age range. He remembered the time when Logan walked in, the boy grew a huge smile and he just ran to the section he was interested in. He was just like a kid.

Now the blond haired boy was just sitting down waiting for the brunette to pick a book already so that they can go. Its not like Logan was being boring it was just that it was really boring waiting for the boy to pick a book. He sighed when he sees Logan still looking at a book.

-x-x-x-

Carlos wakes up first. The blur of last night came rushing in and he felt someone hugging him. It was the person he had sex with last night. He had fun during that time. He grabbed his phone from the end table and he took a picture of him and the boy together. He then sent the picture to Logan hoping that it would hurt him for moving on so fast.

_'That'll show him.'_

-x-x-x-

Logan was checking out a book when his phone vibrated. He placed the book down and checked his device. His eyes widened when he saw that it was from Carlos, he opened it and he saw the picture of him naked with another boy. Logan started feeling a prick in his eyes and the tears dropped down on the carpet. He suddenly felt like he needed to get out of here as fast as he could. He didn't even notify Jett, he just left really fast.

When he got home he locked the door so that Jett can't get in. A couple of minutes later Jett was knocking on the door shouting on Logan. He didn't know what was happening he felt really useless seeing that he couldn't even get in the house to comfort his friend. He tried phoning the pale boy but he was not answering. Jett sighed and sat down beside the door hoping that Logan would open for him soon.

Meanwhile, inside his bedroom, Logan was sobbing really hard. His tears staining the sheets with his tears. He felt like his heart was literally splitting in half because of that one picture. He said that he might move on from what had already happened but he knows that this is all a lie he just tells himself. The truth is, he can never move on from what he and Carlos had. Never.

* * *

**Comment, Follow and Favorite or do something please! haha sorry this was really short and I am just jam packed with lots of stuff that I need to do. ETA on if you ever leave me? I don't know, I need to plan them all first, which is really an annoying process. Just bear with me, I will finish this, If you ever Leave me and the colour green off. Comment first though so I know that you have fate in me. :3**


	5. Fourth,you think that you fixed yourself

**A/N - Well Helloooo there. It's me. The guy that suddenly updated his story. :3 I'm just going to say it. I have been neglecting writing fanfiction and I'm just going back to it now. That is why it's so short. Hope you can still appreciate it though! I really love reading your comments so please comment some more, it would boost my confidence about posting. So comment! What else is new, oh I needed to go shopping for office shoes so that I can look formal when I go to sixth year of high school. I already found one or two I like but they either: Cost too much or the wrong size. Oh the dilemma. Well here is chapter 4! Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Fourth, You're gonna think that you Fixed Yourself_**

* * *

Jett was always a cautious man. He would go to all lengths to try and make the simplest of things perfect. On dates, he would plan ahead of time and try to make sure it was perfect. During trips with friends; he would have the trip planned and scheduled, not too boring and not too life threatening either. So why was he sitting down beside the door of his friend's apartment, outside, in the hall.

He couldn't think of what went wrong. Was it the trip? He shook his head as if the answer was wrong. It couldn't have been. He thought for a moment that Logan was getting better but he guessed he was wrong. He sighed as he wiped his hand on his face still trying to think on what the heck happened. He couldn't think that it was Carlos, he made sure that Logan had deleted the number and he figured that Carlos didn't want to contact Logan anymore. He sighed once more as he stood up. Knocking on the door for the final time before he goes home, to his real home, he placed his ear on the door to try and listen to what was happening.

The blonde haired man heard nothing. No sobbing or faint wailing. Just nothing. The man got worried and started knocking vigorously on the door hoping that Logan hasn't...ended it yet.

"Logan!" He yelled.

He heard the boy answer across the other door, "Just go home Jett!"

The blonde was relieved that the pale boy was okay but he still didn't know what was happening. Thinking that he probably wouldn't get anything else out of the pale boy at this moment, he said his good bye and vowed that he was going to return the next day.

* * *

Logan was by the door listening to the words Jett had muttered before the blonde haired man left. Immediately after the sound of Jett's footsteps disappear the boy let it all out again. His tears welling up in his eyes and flowing down his face. For what seemed like a hundredth time this month he was crying, all because of Carlos.

He didn't know why but he just couldn't move on from the life he had with Carlos. Nothing compared to being with Carlos. It was...perfect. Perfect from the beginning but not the end as it would seem.

The pale boy just sat there by the door, tears flowing down like rivers know. This uncontrollable feeling and urge to just breakdown is overwhelming. Logan thought about ending it for a second, but he didn't want to burden anyone. Especially Jett, after all he's done for Logan. He must have missed so many important events with his girlfriend because of Logan.

The pale boy stood up, staggering as he does so, and walked to his bedroom. He tried to think of things other than Carlos but every time he does his mind always persuades him otherwise. It was as if his soul and heart didn't want him to move on. He was tired of it all, his eyes and body couldn't take anymore but his mind and soul aren't really listening.

He fell on his bed as he closed his eyes. This was one of the days where Logan Mitchell would cry himself to sleep. All because of that person.

* * *

Carlos sat up and looked around. He put the phone back on the end table and tried to find his underwear. The events of last night keeps on coming back and surfacing in his head. He didn't regret any of it because it was purely to get over Logan. Taking a picture was just a little bonus for the Latino. He smiled as he was putting on his underwear he found on the floor. He noticed the boy he had sex with stir in his sleep. His face as angelic as his ex. Carlos' eyes widened as he started to think about the pale boy again. He didn't mean to do it but it just happened.

He grunted as he walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen. He noticed that James' hasn't come home either. He has been avoiding the Latino lately and when questioned why he would just ignore the question completely then move on to a different topic. The Latino sighed as he got out a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal. He wondered what he had done wrong. He saw his now ex-boyfriend kissing another person so he did the mature way and broke up with him. There was nothing wrong with that.

He heard the front door shut and when he turned around he saw James standing there holding a bag of groceries.

"Where have you been?" The Latino asked.

"Shopping for food." The brunette answered back as he placed down the brown bag on the kitchen table.

Carlos just nodded and opened the fridge to find that there was no milk. He closed it and he saw James holding out a bottle of milk. Carlos accepted the bottle and gave a whisper of a thanks and opened it up to pour milk on the bowl full of cereal. Just then the boy Carlos had sex with walked in the kitchen in nothing but his underwear as well.

James saw the person and narrowed his eyes. "Who are _you?_"

The boy looked at Carlos hoping for help and the Latino jumped in front of James to try and stop the man from doing something that he might regret later.

"He's my classmate."

"Why is he naked?"

"He's wearing underwear and what does it matter to you?"

James had already figured out what was happening between the two the minute the person walked in but what he couldn't believe was that his godson would just lie to him that fast, or hide secrets. He just sighed and stayed silence as he left the kitchen. He figured it was just Carlos getting attention. _'Well he's not getting any from me.'_

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

* * *

It has been about a week and a half since the events of Carlos sending Logan a picture with his new 'lover'. Logan was starting to feel a little better. He was eating properly again and he was surprised at how much he does. His times working was the best for him, everyone was really supportive and Jett and Camille alternated between taking care of Logan and just generally hanging out with him. He appreciated it. He just feels really warm when he is surrounded by his friends.

He was persuaded by both Jett and Camille to get rid of his phone and get a new one. That way the Latino wouldn't be able to phone or send pictures to him. He also made a new profile on all the social networking sites he ever signed up to so that Carlos can never do any harm to him.

James has also visited a couple of times but under strict supervision by the 'overprotective' friends. Logan was grateful to have friends like them but sometimes he just got annoyed. Which was fine because he was showing other emotions.

The pale boy was in the kitchen when he heard a knocking on the door. When he opened it he saw James was standing there. The pale boy gave a smile to the brunette and the person returned it just the same.

"So how are you today?" James asked as he took off his coat.

"I'm fine. So has Kendall phoned yet from his new job in England?"

"No, not yet." James replied. "He says he might be busy for the first couple of days so I don't want to bother him."

Logan nodded. He knows that James is really worried about Kendall. He did love him as much as he used to love Carlos so it was natural for the tall brunette to feel sad about Kendall moving away.

"I'm sure he'll phone back to you tomorrow with so many stories about where he went." Logan said trying to be enthusiastic and happy for James.

James offered a smile as a 'thank you' and he smelt the beautiful aroma coming from the kitchen. He had agreed to have a little get together with Logan. Jett and Camille were also invited and James somehow felt intimidated by the two, even though they were younger than him. He sat down on the island counter chair as he watched the pale boy cook spaghetti.

He smiled seeing him so happy from before, he was so sad then but now he looks really happy. His face was glowing and it looks like nothing was going to dampen his mood. Not even his godson. James has been thinking that it's time for Carlos to leave his apartment and get his own. He just couldn't find the right way to say it.

When the small dinner party ended Jett stayed behind to help clean up and Logan was more than happy with the offer. They were cleaning the dishes and table making small talk here and there.

"So do you have anything planned in the summer?" Jett asked Logan and the pale boy nodded his head.

"James offered a trip to go to London."

"That's Great but I-"

"Yeah, Yeah, don't trust him...he said you can come too and Camille." Logan interrupted Jett.

"Won't Carlos be there?"

"No. James said he wasn't coming, I was his second choice so I know that Carlos isn't going."

"Alright then. I guess we're going to London!"

* * *

The two boys arrived at the airport. Camille and James were already waiting for them at the front. Camille waved to Logan and Jett, the two waved back in unison as the ecstatic girl ran up to them and hugged them both.

"I'm so excited to see London!"

"Yeah...me too." Logan said.

* * *

**A/N - Comment, Follow, Favorite if you want. It would really help me out or would it? :3**


	6. Fifth, You see them out with someone

**A/N - Well, Hello there. Nice of you to pop by and read this wonderful long-ish fic. I tried this time guys, I planned it out and everything went perfectly fine and as I am typing this it is now 10:30 at night. I started around 9pm but the planning goes on from 7pm so I made this in one day. lol Also in real life, I am trying to buy office shoes because my school says I have to. So I am torn between two I found. Also I want more converse shoes damnit! They are just too expensive. I would buy them myself but I don't want to. d: logic. Well enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed planning and typing it. Also listen to this song! (_It's You by Chris Salvatore_) This might help with the final chapter. :3 Bye! - Jellieyz**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Fifth, You see them out with Someone else**_

* * *

When they arrived in London, Logan, Jett and Camille decided to accompany James to Kendall's apartment first. They laughed at James when he was trying to give the taxi driver direction. His thick cockney accent was confusing the tall brunette as he gritted his teeth trying to explain where to go. When he finally got it, with help from Logan, they were off to Kendall's place. James was getting nervous as they drew near. Logan gave him a small smile of encouragement and the blonde reciprocated the action exhaling in the process. The nerves came back as the taxi stopped making everyone look out the window seeing a small apartment block with a single tall blonde was standing with flowers in one hand and his other in his trench coat pocket. The weather at this moment wasn't currently good as it was cold. Logan thanked that it wasn't raining as he disliked getting rained on. He watched as James paid the taxi driver as fast as he could and got out of the taxi in the same pace, when the brunette got out he tackled the blonde holding the bouquet flowers and they both fell on the ground. Logan and the others got out too and rushed towards the couple that were on the ground. To their surprise they weren't hurt, considering James physically tackled the slim blonde. The two were laughing and kissing as they got up.

"It's been too long." Kendall said handing his boyfriend the bouquet of flowers.

"It has." James replied smelling the sweet scent of the flowers.

"So, are you guys ready to explore London?" Kendall turned his attention to the group that was just watching them.

They responded with a nod but Logan remembered that his camera was in his suitcase that was currently in the hotel. James and Kendall told the three to go get it and that they will meet the group at the hotel. Logan and the rest nodded as they hailed a taxi that was passing by. As they got on they looked through the window and they saw the two making out with each other.

"Well they _did_ spend several days without each other." Jett said as the taxi began moving. "Are you guys excited about this as I am?"

"Yeah. I can't wait." Camille said and Logan nodded in agreement.

When they got tot the hotel they found out that Camille had a single room to herself and Jett and Logan was sharing a room with only a double bed. Logan demanded a different room with two single beds but there weren't any left. Camille offered a swap but this was not allowed apparently. All Jett can do was calm the enraged pale boy as he and the brunette girl drag the boy, that was still grumbling, to the elevator. When they got in he crossed his arms and gave a 'hmph'.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Jett asked.

"Well, no offense Jett but you're straight and I'm sorta gay." Logan reminded the blonde and he just laughed.

"What does it matter?" He laughed, Camille joining him. "If it really matters to you I'll sleep on the floor."

Logan just turned away from the two that kept laughing as the metal box escalated to their floor. The door opened and Logan came out first and started to look for his and Jett's room. Camille found hers already and said that she'll see the two in the lobby. The boys nodded as Logan found and entered the room, Jett following suit.

The room was designed really well, the door opens into a short hallway with a door on one side leading to the bathroom and on the left was a row of cupboards and cabinets for your things. When the hallway ends it was the bedroom. The double bed was huge and adorned with cream colored sheets; two mahogany end tables at each side with lamps. The whole room was carpeted similar to the color of the bed and the walls were white except for when the walls meet each other, they were not painted but varnished to make the reddish brown wood shine. The TV faced the end of the bed and there was one big window with similar colors again. The view was marvelous: you can see the London Eye from the window and parts of the river Thames.

"Wow." Logan awed as he walked into the bedroom. "This looks amazing!"

The pale boy immediately jumped on the bed and bounced a couple of times before falling back to a halt. He looked at the blonde standing by the door. He had a sort of frown on his face. Logan questioned him why.

"Because I can't believe you're making me sleep on the floor!" He said.

"But you volunteered, so no backsies." Logan said stating the rule he agreed to with Jett. "If you want you can sleep on the tub?"

Jett frowned even more and turned his head around but it soon faded as he thought about how Logan was back to normal considering the time he has been going through. He opened one of the cupboards and saw his and Logan's suitcase, he took them both out and gave Logan his. They both started unpacking while Logan's camera began charging. They separated the cupboard and cabinet space as well as the drawers. They placed their individual hair products separately. When they finished the camera battery was full and they were off to see the sights.

* * *

When they got to the lobby, they both saw Camille with James and Kendall. They were waiting patiently as the two approached them. James gave a small wave and Camille hugged the two.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked and everyone just gave a small smile. "Then lets go!"

Throughout the week the group has been exploring the whole of London. They went to Trafalgar Square and watched the contemporary art that was being displayed there. Everything there was amazing, Logan made a wish at the fountain as well as took lots of pictures. The next day they went to the Palace and tried to annoy the guards and try to make them move but to no avail. Logan laughed when everyone posed beside on of the guards and he broke character and yelled 'cheese!' with everyone. The following day they visited the museum and was fascinated with everything. Even though he the pale boy was never here, he basically conducted his own tour of the museum.

On the final day Kendall and James took the group to a shopping mall, which James paid for everything. Logan bought himself some shoes and jeans while Jett bought his girlfriend something. Camille bought some dresses and make-up, everyone was grateful of James generosity. Towards the end of the day the group went to the London eye. Unfortunately Camille had to come back to the hotel. She wasn't feeling well and James and Kendall took her, and everyone's shopping back to the hotel.

"Well shall we?" Logan said and Jett nodded and they entered a capsule.

Logan was surprised that it was only him and Jett inside the capsule. He shrugged it off as the wheel began spinning.

"You had fun out here?" Jett asked leaning at the railings looking out at the beautiful skyline of London.

"Yeah. It was a nice break from everything back at home." Logan replied as he turned around to see what Jett was looking at. "It looks so beautiful."

The blonde boy nodded as they spent the duration of the ride looking at the landmarks they visited and the ones they couldn't because they didn't have enough time.

"So are you okay about this whole Carlos fiasco now?" Jett asked as he turned away from the view and leaned his back on the white railing.

"Yeah, I _am _moving on but he will always have a special place in my heart, you know?" Logan replied telling him what he really felt about Carlos.

"Yeah I get that. So do you ever wonder if he is willing to take you back?"

"Well we tried that and it didn't work..." Logan laughed, "...but I liked to think so."

"I believe he would, in time."

Logan nodded his head as the capsule started descending down to the ground. His thoughts still scrambled about Carlos, whether the Latino will take him back or not. He shook his head as the wheel stopped to let the two boys out. They wandered the streets for a while making small talk until they found a taxi to take them back to the hotel.

When they got back Logan headed straight to the bedroom and started packing his bags, the blonde doing the same thing. He placed his suitcase on the table that was in room and started folding his clothes. He looked outside the window and saw the London skyline, illuminated with the lights from buildings. The view made him smile and he knew Logan was doing the same as he saw the pale boy smile.

"So do you ever think of getting a boyfriend again?" Jett asked out of the blue.

Logan's eyes widened and then he started thinking about it for a second. He technically should, he hadn't had rebound sex yet but he didn't believe in this term so he never did it.

"Well I have been grieving my break up for so long that I forgot about dating. I always thought that I could never get anything as good as Carlos." Logan confessed and Jett approached him.

"That's not true and you know that." He said encouraging him but he saw the boy shake his head. The blonde turned him around to face him. "Logan. You can get any boy if you put your mind to it."

"I...well...I just don't know...maybe I'm forever destined to die alone."

"You know that you can do better." Jett said his face slowly creeping closer to Logan's. "I know that inside you are a person worth having."

As Jett finished his sentence their face got closer and closer both their eyes closed until their lips touched. Jett took control kissing Logan deeper, who was more than willing for the boy to go deeper. Logan then started unbuttoning Jett's shirt and the same boy pulled Logan's jumper off him. When Jett's clothes came off Logan started kissing Jett again until his top came off. Their foreheads were against each others as they breathed heavily. Both their eyes were heavily blinded by pent up lust as they start to kiss again. Logan pushed his suitcase aside as he pulled Jett onto the bed still with their lips attached to each other's. Jett began grinding his groin onto Logan's and a low moan exited the pale boy's mouth. The blonde boy moved onto Logan's neck kissing it softly and sweetly as he moved down lower onto the boy's nipples giving them a small kiss each before moving onto the pale boy's abs. Logan pulled the blonde haired boy back up and started kissing him again. His and Jett's minds clearly went out the window as Jett began going down again and unbuttoning Logan's jeans.

Jett groaned as he saw the underwear was getting wet from Logan's excitement. He pulled down the white boxers and saw the pale boy's cock spring up. Jett began licking the hardened member as he does so Logan was only moaning in delight. His pale chest rising up and down as Jett went down on him. Then he felt a sort of nostalgic feeling inside his stomach.

"I'm close..." He whispered and then he moaned loudly as his member started to come. His breath hitching slightly before becoming rapid then start to slow down as his orgasm passes through him.

The blonde haired boy went up and started kissing Logan again, his saliva and cum mixing together which made Logan moan. Logan began pulling down Jett's jeans and underwear so until...

"What the fuck!?"

Both of the boys snapped out of their fantasies as they got off each other and looked at the person standing by the doorway. It was Camille with a surprised face. She then began frowning which turned into a quick enraged face as it turned from her natural color to a deep red within seconds. Logan started pulling up his underwear and jeans as he got off the bed and hurried to Camille with an apologetic face.

"L-look Camille this isn't what it looks like..." He said trying to look for his shirt.

"Y-yeah this meant nothing..." Jett added also buttoning up his shirt as he threw Logan's jumper at him.

"Please don't be mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad Logan Mitchell." She said, "I'm angry!"

Jett and Logan backed away from her before she explodes into a deeper anger mode.

"How could you do this to each other?! I thought you were friends and friends don't do _that_ to each other!"

"Yeah, I know we messed up but can we talk about it tomorrow, I just think we're both tired like Logan?"

Logan nodded, he was speechless. He didn't exactly know what happened either but it just sort of...happened. He looked at Camille and tried escorting her out of their hotel room but the woman was strong and stood still.

"Oh if you think you guys are still sleeping in the same hotel room, think again." Camille said a hint of venom remaining. "Jett Stetson!"-the boy in question responded quickly and looked at Camille-"you are staying at my room tonight."

Jett started to talk but he was silenced by Camille's eyes. They were ferocious and evil and the blonde haired boy only nodded and started leaving saying good night to the two before closing the door.

"What was that?!" Camille shouted at Logan who was now sitting down on the bed his face being cradled by his hands.

"I-I don't even know. We were talking about me getting a boyfriend and one thing led to another then we kissed...then it lead to us doing..."

"Yeah, I get the gist of it. But why did you let it happen?"

"I'm not sure." Logan said looking at Camille. "I guess I was lonely and I needed 'rebound sex'."

"But you don't like that term."

Logan agreed but it just sort of happened and he would never forget this moment, ever. He explained that it wasn't Jett's fault it was purely his. He said that the boy was a straight as a pen he would never just turn gay that fast. It was just the signals Logan was sending out and he got caught in it and that's how it happens.

"Wow, you gays have weird powers."

"Yeah I'm not proud of it." Logan smiled, "Well I have to finish packing and then go to sleep."

Camille nodded and she started packing Jett's clothes. He's going to get the lecture next. She thought about blackmailing him a little bit before forgiving him. He kinda do deserve it though, he cheated on his Girlfriend with a gay guy. She smiled an evil grin before brushing it off to the side.

* * *

When they got back to the house. Camille waved her goodbye before telling the other two that there is to be no more of this pent up frustration. The two boys nodded as they got into the taxi. Jett has to stay with Logan for the next couple of days because his girlfriend also went on vacation and took her keys with her and Jett forgot his.

The taxi ride home was quite, the radio the driver had on was the only thing blaring. They guessed that the driver sensed the tension so he put on the radio to break the awkwardness. Logan faced the window, he saw the blur of buildings and people a like as he thought about what happened in London. He just couldn't get it off his mind but he knew he was going to have to.

Jett on the other side was thinking of ways to tell his girlfriend. His girlfriend was really forgiving but he didn't know about this one particular event. He just sighed and hoped for the best. He looked at Logan for a minute then looked back to his side. He though about talking to Logan when they get back to the house. He has to tell him that he wasn't interested in Logan in the slightest but he still wanted to be his best friend. He knew that he wasn't interested in the same sex but there was just something about what Logan was giving off.

As Logan opened the door of his apartment he quickly picked up the mail that was lying on the floor and placed them on the coffee table. Jett walked in with both their suitcase and placed them beside the door as he closed it. He took a deep breath and started to talk,

"Look...Logan, what happe-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan quickly responded. "I am fine, plus I know that you can't be bent Jett."

Jett gave an awkward laugh rubbing the back of his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was me that was giving the wrong signals...I should be the one apologizing."

"No. It's fine...I love you and all but not in that way."

"Thanks. I love you too, not in that way either." Logan smiled as Jett did the same thing. "Want to go jogging tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, fitness has gone down ever since we were in London."

"I noticed." Logan winked, he couldn't resist but laugh at the way Jett clenched up. "I'm joking."

Jett smiled as he took his suitcase and started opening it, taking out towel. "I'll go first you big meanie."

Logan laughed as he took his suitcase into his room and started unpacking.

* * *

Logan and Jett jogged around the park closely, occasionally chatting about starting work again and talking about Jett's singing career. They jogged around a corner and Logan stopped eyes widened.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jett stopped and looked at where Logan was looking, it was Carlos kissing a different person. "Look Logan just leave them."

Logan nodded his head but as he was about to avert his gaze from Carlos, the Latino turned and found Logan staring at him. He gave a smirk before diving back into the make-out scene. What really shocked Logan was that the person Carlos was kissing was the person that harassed Logan in the first place. Logan turned around and began running.

Jett ran after his friend and when he caught up he saw that Logan was reduced to tears again.

"Logan. That's nothing, just ignore him."

"It's not that Jett. It was the person he was with." Logan replied his tears flowing. "Look I'll just see you at the house, just give me a few minutes and come in..."

Jett gave his friend a pat in the back before turning around and heading towards the two of the people that was making a spectacle of himself. When he arrived the couple stopped eating each other's faces and turned to face the blonde standing looking at the two.

"What do you want?" The person that harassed Logan asked. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Fuck off!" Jett swore and the person shook his head and stood up.

"You messing with me? I can take you." He said.

"I just want to borrow _**him**_for a minute and then you can go back to eating each other."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Carlos stood up and stared at Jett with vicious content. "What'd you do that for?"

"Did you not know who that guy was!?" Jett practically yelled attracting a couple of people's attentions but they just shrugged it off and went about with their lives.

"Should I?" Carlos said with one eyebrow raised.

"That was the guy that harassed Logan!" Jett said loudly before leaving not wanting to hear what the Latino has to say.

Carlos was left shocked as he watched Jett walk away. He felt foolish and stupid to not even think of what was happening around him. He felt...guilty to what just happened. His eyes started welling up and tears managed to fall as the Latino was left alone. By himself.

* * *

**A/N - Comment and Review and stuff like that. This is the penultimate chapter to the Six Degrees series. I can't wait to finish this amazing piece of work. lol Tell me what you liked about this please so I can use it for future fics. Bye :3**


End file.
